


Meet Me At Our Spot

by airyvee



Series: college au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, background skephalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyvee/pseuds/airyvee
Summary: Sapnap pretty much had his whole life together. He got into a decent college, and had his dorm all to himself.Not until he shows up, atleast.“Hey, I’m Karl! I’m going to be your new roommate!”“...Roommate?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212911
Kudos: 27





	1. someone new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap and karl meet!

It started with a simple ring of the doorbell.

  
  


Sapnap’s never had many visitors, nor was he expecting a package delivery anytime soon.

  
  


Hell, there was no way he would be expecting a cute guy to be right in front of his door.

  
  


“Hi, Can i uh—Help you with something?”

  
  


The other had a lot of luggage with him, and was sweating profusely.

  
  


“Yeah, hi! I’m Karl. Karl Jacobs,” he pauses, taking in deep breaths. “I’m going to be your new roommate!” 

  
  


“...Roommate?” Sapnap blinks. “Ah, yes, roommate! Come right in, take a seat.” he says as he gestures over to the bean bag behind him.

  
  


Karl settles in, and Sapnap shuts the door slowly.

  
  


_Nobody told me I was getting a roommate? Oh god, I need to clean up_. he thinks.

  
  


“Sorry for all the mess by the way,” he says, gathering all the stray sheets of paper on the floor. “I didn’t have time to clean up.”

  
  


“Well, i can help you if you want—” Karl says, nearly standing from his seat.

  
  


“Nope, nope, nope.” Sapnap nudges hum back on the bean bag. “You’re exhausted, you should go rest. Here, let me take your bags.” he says, taking Karl’s luggage and throwing them on top of the bunk bed.

  
  


Karl leans back a bit and chuckles. “You’re being _way_ too nice now.”

  
  


“Well, maybe you should accept that. Here.” Sapnap says, giving the other a bottle of water.

“Thanks.”

  
  
  
  
  


After a while, Sapnap finishes cleaning up the dorm, and Karl is unpacking his bags and making himself at home.

  
  


“You know, I never actually got your name.” Karl blurts out. 

  
  


Sapnap looks at him with widened eyes, and replies, “Oh, oh god. I guess I never introduced myself, huh?” “Well then, my name’s Sapnap. Nice to meet you.”

  
  


“Nice to meet you too, Sapnap.”

  
  


“You’re new around here, right? Would you like a tour around?” Sapnap asks, tilting his head ever so slightly.

  
  


Karl smiles. “Yeah, i really need one right now actually.”

  
  


“Well, let’s get on with it then, shall we?”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was Karl’s first day at his new college.

  
  


It wasn’t going well. The elevators were out of order, so he had to take several flights of stairs just to get to his dorm.

  
  


By the time he got there, he was pretty much a sweating mess. 

  
  


“God, please let my roommate be nice and attractive so this day can get slightly better.” Karl murmurs to himself as he rings the doorbell. 

  
  
  
  


The door opens, and a younger male is now standing in front of him. He wears a bandana, and his hair is a complete mess.

  
  


“Hi, Can i uh—Help you with something?” he asks.

  
  


“Yeah, hi! I’m Karl. Karl Jacobs. I’m going to be your new roommate!” 

  
  


The other blinks, looking confused for a moment, before finally letting him in.

  
  


He lets him sit on the beanbag in the room, and starts to clean up.

  
  


“—Well, i can help you if you want.”

  
  


“Nope, nope, nope. You’re exhausted, you should go rest. Here, let me take your bags.”

  
  


Karl chuckles. “You’re being way too nice.”

  
  


The other responds with a sassy reply, and gives him a bottle of water. Karl thanks him and smiles.

  
  


“My day has just gotten slightly better.” Karl mumbles to himself as he takes a sip of the water.

  
  


“What?” The other looks at him.

  
  


“Oh, nothing!”


	2. pretty boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> library things

It started with them walking along the hallway.

  
  


Karl’s been staring at Sapnap for way longer than anyone would. He stops though, when he realizes he’s still being given a tour of the whole college.

  
  


“This here is the library. People usually only come here to do research, but if you like reading then this place is for you.” Sapnap says.

  
  


“Oh, the library!” Karl runs inside, peeking at the categories. “Hold on for a bit!” he yells as he looks for a certain book.

  
  


“Wait—Karl—” Sapnap calls out, but Karl has already ran deep into the aisles of the bookshelves.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sapnap runs around, looking for Karl. After a few minutes of searching, he finds him sitting on the floor, reading an ancient history book.

  
  


“Hey, what are you reading?” Sapnap says quietly.

  
  


“Ah—sorry. I got distracted.” Karl says, standing up. “I was just reading a book about people from the past, that’s all.” He taps at the book he’s holding, and places it back on the shelf.

  
  


“Are you really into history?” Sapnap asks. Karl nods excessively.

  
  


“Yes! It’s my major, actually.”

  
  


“Oh? That’s nice. I’m just a computer science guy.” Sapnap says, chuckling.

  
  


“That’s still a great major, you know.” Karl walks to the end of the aisle. “Anyways, we still have a tour to continue, right?”

  
  


“Yep, we do.”

  
  
  
  


The tour eventually comes to an end, and Karl is heading to his first class of the day, with Sapnap waving goodbye.

  
  


“Thanks for the tour, I really appreciate it.” Karl says, outside the classroom door.

  
  


“No problem dude! If you need anything, just hit me up.”

  
  


Karl nods. “I think you and I are going to be great roomies.”

  
  


Sapnap chuckles, “Yeah, i think so too.”


	3. campus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three weeks pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to update like 2 hours ago but i forgot lmaoaa

Three weeks after they’ve met, the two have gotten together really well. But even after those three weeks, there are still a lot of things that Karl’s never noticed while living with Sapnap.

He sits on the beanbag, writing things for an assignment, while Sapnap’s playing Minecraft on the computer with a friend that Karl doesn’t know.

As he’s writing, he notices a violin case underneath the bunk bed.

He decides to write him a note asking about it instead of saying it directly, as he might disturb the game. The note reads, ‘Hey, i saw a violin case under your bed, do u play?’ and he slides it on Sapnap’s desk.

Sapnap takes a glance at the note. “Yeah, I do. You’ve never noticed?” he says.

“Guess I didn't.” Karl says, laughing after.

Sapnap looks at him, and to his computer screen. He takes his headphones off, “You know, the friend i’m playing with is actually hosting a party soon. You wanna come with?” he asks, scribbling the party’s location on the back of the note that Karl just gave him.

“Oh, when is it exactly?”

“Tonight.” Sapnap says, giving back the note.

Karl glances at all the things he was to work on, and the assignment he’s doing right now. “Actually, yeah. I think i can go.”

Sapnap chuckles. “Are you sure?”

“Yep. I can do this another day anyway.”

“If you say so.”

“Anyways!” Karl stands up, and grabs his backpack. “I have a class in a few minutes, i’ll see you at the party!”

Sapnap waves, and Karl closes the door.

It opens again however, as Karl peeks out of it, asking if there’s a dress code for the party.

“Oh, anything’s fine as long as it’s not the uniform or inappropriate.” 

“I don’t know why the school uniform isn’t allowed but okay!” Karl says, giving him a thumbs up as he leaves for the second time.

Sapnap’s friend talks through their Discord VC. “Who was that?”

Sapnap’s attention drives back to the game. “Oh, sorry Dream— That was my roommate. He’s coming over to the party later.”

“Mhm. I heard. I’m finally gonna meet your roommate!”

“Let’s not focus on that right now, you’re literally about to die.”

“Wait what?”

The two were playing Bedwars, and someone from the opposing team stands right behind Dream’s avatar, killing him in the game.

“OH SHI—”

Sapnap bursts into a fit of laughter, and Dream comes back all petty.

“Nevermind, i don’t want your roommate at the party.”

“Aw come on, He’s nice.”

“I was joking. Do you still want to play a few more rounds?”

“Yeah, i can go on all day.”


	4. your love (déjà vu.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party timeee

Colorful lights and loud music surround the area. Karl is at the party, a party in which he barely knows anyone. 

  
The party venue was a house, a fairly large one.

  
“Why did i agree to this again?” he whispers to himself, and starts looking around for Sapnap.

  
He catches a glimpse of Sapnap; his bandana wrapped around his dark hair, and makes his way around the area, trying not to bump into anyone.

He fails with that, as he bumps into someone a few inches taller than him. The taller one wore a cloth face mask with a smiley face design, and a black sleeveless turtleneck with matching leggings, together with a green jacket falling slightly from his shoulders.

  
“Oh god—I’m so sorry.” Karl says, backing away. 

  
“No, it’s fine!” the taller one says. “Hold on, i’ve never seen you around before, are you Sapnap’s roommate?”

  
“Um, yeah. Karl. That’s me.”

  
“Oh, hi! So nice to meet you.” he says, shaking Karl’s hand a bit excessively. “I’m Dream, the guy hosting this party. I’m a good friend of Sap’s.” 

  
“Wait,” Karl pauses. “You’re the guy he was playing Minecraft with this morning?”

  
Dream chuckles. “Yep.”

  
“You’re really cool.” Karl blurts out. “I love your outfit.”

  
“Thank you! I like your outfit too.”

  
Karl wore a black polo shirt underneath a yellow sweater, and denim jeans. 

  
“Now, why don’t you go enjoy the party?” Dream continues. “I think Sapnap’s over there. The guy in the red hoodie talking to another friend of mine.” Dream points over to where he is, and gives Karl a gentle pat on the back.

  
“Thanks!” Karl runs over to Sapnap’s direction. “I’m sure i’ll enjoy the party!” he says as he waves goodbye. 

* * *

  
Sapnap stands beside the food table, talking to another person. Sapnap wore a simple red hoodie paired with jeans, and the other wore clout goggles on his head, together with a white collared long-sleeved shirt underneath a cerulean vest.

  
“He should be here by now, I can’t find him at all,” Sapnap says, peeking through the crowd. “What if he didn’t want to go?”

  
“I’m sure he’s around. Probably making new friends.”

  
“I guess you’re right. He’ll look for us eventually.” 

  
“Honestly,” the other takes a sip from his soda cup. “I have no idea who he is, so i really couldn’t care less.”

  
Sapnap scoffs. “George, you’re such a bitch when you’re not with Dream, did you know that?”

  
“I am not.”

  
“Oh wait— That’s them over there.”

  
Dream can be seen pointing towards Sapnap and George, with Karl looking towards them and heading in their direction.

  
“That’s Karl? The guy with the fluffy hair?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
George nods. “Oh okay. I see why you were freaking out now.”

  
Sapnap turns to look at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
He doesn’t answer the question, as Karl comes in. “Hey Sapnap! I’ve been looking for you.”

  
“Oh really? I’ve been doing the same thing!” Sapnap chuckles.

  
“Yeah, and then i met that Dream guy. You didn’t tell me your friends were really awesome?”

  
George does a fake cough and interrupts. “Ahem, for the record, Dream isn’t awesome. He laughs like a tea kettle.”

  
“Shut up George.” Sapnap says in a hushed whisper.

  
Karl giggles. “Maybe don’t tell George that? He has a really nice accent.”

  
George’s eyes widened. “Thank you.” he says together with nervous laughter.

  
They both soon end up making proper introductions to each other, and decide to take most of the food at the party simply for pranks.

* * *

They hide in Dream’s bedroom upstairs, with nearly the entire food supply.

  
“Just a reminder that this was all your idea, Sapnap.” George says, holding a bowl of potato chips and looking for a place to hide it.

  
“It’ll be fine~” Sapnap reassures. “We do this at every one of Dream’s parties, you know this.”

  
“You and Skeppy do it, not us.”

  
“Guys.” Karl says, looking out the door. “I think they just realized that all the food went missing.”

  
“Oh god, we’re goners. I’m jumping out the window, it was nice knowing you all.” George puts the bowl down and opens one of the windows, but Sapnap shuts it tight before he could do anything.

  
Karl hears George whisper “Damn you.” and laughs for a moment.

  
“What’s so funny?” George asks. Karl doesn’t give a response, but instead continues to laugh.

  
“It’s not funny.”

  
“Why were you trying to get out from the window?” Karl says in-between laughter.

  
“And why do you guys have all the food?”

  
Karl goes silent, and slowly turns to his back. Dream stands right behind him, with his arms crossed.

  
“...Are we in trouble?l Karl asks softly.

  
George tries to open the window once more, but Sapnap stops him by nearly pulling him to the ground.

  
“What the hell, Sapnap?!” George yells.

  
“Quit trying to jump out the window!”

  
Dream watches as the two start to argue. He sighs and separates both of them, bringing Sapnap out of the room.

  
George and Karl were left in the bedroom, still with all of the party food.

  
Karl blinks. “...So we’re not in trouble then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii  
> just gonna put this here  
> the chapter titles usually have little to no relation to what's happening in the chapters itself, they're just like. songs i think would fit the setting / vibe kinda  
> yea  
> thats it lmao


End file.
